Whammied
by ilovesteve
Summary: A witch whammies Sam into believing he's a 6 year old girl. Not exactly a de-aged fic, as Sam is still in a grown man's body. Just a fluffy little nonsense piece. It's gonna be my first multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own em.

"Alright, Bobby, don't be alarmed," Dean coaxed.  
"Dammit what the hell did you two get into this time?"  
"Sam got whammied by a witch and we need to lay low until it wears off or we can reverse it."  
"Well," Bobby sighed, "come on in. Let's see what she did to him so I can get to work on it."  
"Deanie can you help me put my hair in a pony tail like Barbie's?" Sam pleaded while walking through the door behind his brother-clutching the Barbie and stroking her perfect ponytail.  
"Sammy, we've discussed this. Your hair isn't long enough to pull back like that. Don't cry.  
Here, I got you some barrettes. They're pretty."  
"Okay," sniffled a very distraught Sam.  
"This is a joke. Tell me it's a joke."  
"Nope. Bitch thought it would be funny for Sam to think he was a 6 year old girl. I took her out before I realised it. You can fix him right?"  
"You sure you want me to? You're always goin on about how big of a girl he is."  
"Bobby, I had to take a grown man down the toy aisle and then buy him a freaking Malibu Barbie.  
Don't play with me."  
"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." 


	2. Chapter 2

"First things first. Let's get this little lady a snack and show her where she can play with her toys," Bobby said with a grin.

"Thank you. Can I have candy?"

"You better ask your big brother if that's ok,"

Bobby replied, still grinning.

"Deanie, can I have some candy. I've been real good and I promise not to get lip gloss on you again." After saying this Sam looked at Bobby and explained, "My lipgloss tastes so good, like

bubble gum, so I thought Deanie would like it and I put some on him while he was takin a nap. I put some other stuff on him too and then he woke up and got real mad and yelled super

no-no words at me."

By the end of the explanation, Bobby was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face.

"Laugh it up, old man. He'll get you next."


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, the situation was much the same.

Dean and Bobby were researching how to remove the spell in the library.

They had set Sam up in the room with them. He now

lay on his stomach playing with his barbie and a few other

toys Dean had gotten him. "Got anything, Bobby?"

"No. I'm not finding anything resembling the spell she used."

"Deanie," Sam called from the floor. "Why am I dressed like this?" Sam had sat up and

was staring at his clothing with look of distaste.

"What do you mean? You always dress like that."

"Since when?" huffed Sam. "Look at these shoes. They are so ugly and I bet they are boy shoes.

Can I have some high heels?"

"If you wear high heels you'll bump your head on the ceiling."

"Uh, I'll bend my knees so I won't," Sam said with an eyeroll. "Duh."

"Bobby, please tell me you know someone who can help,

"begged Dean with desperation. "Please."

"Let's keep looking a little more, then if we don't find anything I'll make some calls. Okay?"

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Bobby, do you have a pool?" asked Sammy.

"Sorry sweetie, no," was Bobby's reply. Dean had

left an hour or so ago. He was in desperate need

of a break after Sammy coerced him into watching

Hannah Montana.

Sammy began to proclaim his boredom just as Dean

walked through the door.

"Deanie, I'm bored. Did you get me a prize? I've been

soooo good. Ask Mr. Bobby."

"I got you some pajamas and things because it's time

to go to bed now. Puppy eyes are still intact, good to

know."

"Dean," Bobby hesitated before continuing. "I heard of

someone who can help, an expert of some kind. He's in

Europe somewhere right now and won't be back stateside

for at least a month."

"Fantastic. Sammy, come on it's bed time. Here are your

new jammies and toothbrush," Dean smiled a little too

brightly.

Sammy's response was a high pitched squeal of delight.

"I don't even want to know where you found a princess

nightgown in his size."

"Specialty stores, Bobby. They make life worth living."

"You got a camera too?"

"Yep. Lots of pics will be taken over the next month.

In case Sammy can't remember when he's back to normal." 


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby and Dean woke up the next morning

to the dulcent tones of the Jonas Brothers. And

Sammy singing along at the top of his voice.

"Bobby, don't let me forget to ask Sammy how

he knew all the words," Dean groaned as he

tried to wake up.

Bobby just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

He then took a picture of Dean.

"He got me again, didn't he?"

"Yep. Head to toe."

Dean got up and looked in the mirror. Sammy had

given him a complete makeover. His hair had clips

and temporary pink hair color. His face was completely

made up. He even had on plastic jewelry. It wasn't

until he got to the kitchen that he noticed his nails.

All twenty of them were a sparkly purple with tiny

stickers.

Dean glared daggers at Bobby. "Were you awake

when he did this?"

"......"

"Mr. Bobby said that you wouldn't have bought

this stuff for me if I wasn't supposed to use it. And

he said it was a good idea to practice using makeup

before I'm a big girl. So I practiced on you." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Deanie, will you take me to the park?"

"Um, that's not a good idea," Dean hedged.

"Oh, just take her to the park."

"Bobby. You just called my brother 'her'."

"That is the case for the moment Dean. He

is a little girl. Take her to the park. I'll come

with you, it won't be bad."

Two hours later Sammy was in high spirits,

trying to sing along with Lady Gaga in the

back of the impala. Until Bobby got the gist of

the song and turned off the radio. "Filth."

"Ya know Bobby it doesn't really matter. We

can't exactly corrupt 'her'," the her was dripping

sarcasm and air quotes.

"I think we need to treat the situation carefully.

We may not be able to reverse it. Are you prepared

for your giant baby brother to grow up into a

harlet?"

"Sammy, sex is naughty. Don't think about it,

don't talk about it, and don't do it. If you do I'll

find out and you will get in big trouble. Got me?"

Sammy nods.

"There, no harlets in this family."

"Deanie, what's sex?"

A/N: much love to lady gaga and her hordes of fans. i don't actually think she's a harlet. my sister is worried that her girls will hear "disco stick" and start asking awkward questions. like the one above. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Sammy, hon, we're home now," Bobby

spoke gently.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Again.

"Bobby, do you have to talk to him that

way?"

Bobby glared.

"I know, he could be stuck like this, but it

really creeps me out."

"Deanie, will you please carry me inside?"

Dean whirled around ready to pop his brother

a good one. Then he saw the eyes. Those

freaking puppy eyes that made sure that Dean

caved, giving up whatever he had that Sam

wanted.

Bobby saw them too, thankfully, and stepped

in before he witnessed Dean giving a very

grown up Sam a piggy-back ride-Dean had

already walked over to Sam and was trying to

figure it out. "If you walk in you can have some

ice cream."

Sam gasped. "With sprinkles?"

"Sure."

Sam then sprinted inside, no longer too tired to

move.

After the ice cream, complete with sprinkles, Sam

was a mess. Covered not only in ice cream, but in

dirt and sand from the park. "Sam, go take a shower,

you're gross."

"Deeeaannniiee, can you give me a bubble bath?"

"I'll give you a bottle of bubbles for your bath, but

then you're on your own."

"Ok."

"Leave the door cracked, Sammy. And holler when

you're ready to get out," Bobby said sternly.

Dean, once again, stared at Bobby like he had a second

head. Bobby just sighed, "Dean, he is mentally a kid.

You can't leave him alone, behind a locked door in that

much water. He has kid coordination too, so he could

slip getting out of the tub."

"You are way too good at this stuff."

"Well, I had more that a little practice on that one the

first time around."

"I know, and thanks. I'll just make sure that he left the

door cracked."

Dean found that Sam had left the door wide open. He

was standing there, completely naked, with an almost

empty bottle of bubbles. The tub was overflowing with

white frothy bubbles, but Sam was staring at himself.

"Deanie, why do I have a boy part right there?" Sam

asked, pointing to the obvious organ.

Dean cringed and swallowed the nasty remark he was

gonna let fly. "Well, Sammy, um, it's uh. Hmmm. We

better ask Bobby after your bath. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, Sammy, don't touch it!"

"But it's MINE so I can if I wanna!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby watched in amused silence as

Dean came into the living room holding

a towel and dripping bubbles.

"Bathtime go well?"

"Freak pushed me in."

Just then Sammy came in, wearing his

princess nightgown, a sparkly headband,

and full makeup. He was also wearing

his sad, kicked puppy face when he

collapsed right onto Bobby's lap. "Deanie

was mean to me."

Bobby hid his discomfort, physical and otherwise,

with the situation very well. "What did you do

now? Dean you really need to be more

sensitive to this situation. What happened, Sammy?"

Sensing that Bobby was on his side, Sam

played it up by bursting into tears. "I...I asked him...

how come.. do I have..b-boy p-parts right here,"

pointing to his crotch, "and he j-just started

yelling and tried to spank me and wouldn't let

me get in the bubble bath, but he got to get in.

Look, he's still wet." So was Sam. Even after

the fight, Dean relented and let Sammy have

his bubble bath. Freaking puppy eyes.

"What?!!? I apparently missed half of what

happened. Tell the truth Sammy."

Sammy sobbed harder into Bobby's shoulder.

"I didn't try to spank you! I let you take your

bubble bath! Then after you pushed me in

and ran off I cleaned up the mess!"

Sam was hiccupping by now. "I just asked

a question and you got mad!"

"Bobby, he started touching 'it' in front of me."

"Sammy you have...boy parts...because God

made you special. Don't touch them in front

of people."

"But they are MY boy parts!!"

"Just don't do it when people are around, okay."

"Okay."

"Now, go look in the fridge and decide what you

want for supper."

"Bobby, you are awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. Now help me up, I think he may have

broken something." 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dean woke up to

a fairly quite house. After a short search

he found Bobby and Sam. Bobby was

sitting at his desk speaking on the phone.

Sam was sprawled at his feet, in only his

underwear, painting Bobby's toenails.

"Gettin' dolled up there, Bobby? Hot date

tonight?"

"You're one to talk."

"What!? No, not again. Sammy, stop

practising on me!"

"But you're so pretty, lipstick looks real good

on you," Sammy stated without looking up

from Bobby's feet.

"Dean, calm down. Frank is back from Europe.

He's gonna stop by tomorrow and see what

he can do."

"Thank God. Ya hear that Sammy, you'll be

back to normal before you know it."

"Is Frank gonna make my private boy parts

go away?"

Bobby and Dean simply stared at each other

and then Sam. Bobby was the one to finally

speak up, "um, no."

"Bobby, you didn't sound very sure about that."

"Frank is pretty odd." 


	10. Chapter 10

It was seven sharp the next morning

when Frank arrived. He was wearing

a cape. Not a super hero style cape, but

more Phantom of the Opera. Dean just

stared dumbly at him and thought that

the stories Bobby had heard about

this man just may be true.

"Frank, it's good to finally meet you,"

Bobby greeted warmly.

"Likewise, Bobby."

"This is Dean, he can tell you exactly

what happened."

Dean retold the story exactly. Frank

thought for a few moments, then asked

to see Sammy. "It will help determine

what she used to bind the spell."

Dean didn't like the gleam in his eyes, but

got Sammy from where he'd been coloring

in the kitchen.

"Ahhhh. What a beautiful child," Frank

crooned at Sammy.

Sammy beamed at the attention. Dean and

Bobby squirmed in their seats. "I'll need

a few moments alone with Sammy."

"We'll be in the kitchen Sammy."

"Yell if you need us or get scared."

Five minutes later Sammy was screaming

at the top of his lungs. "Deeeaaannniiieee!!!!

Mrrr. Bobbbbyyyy!!!"

Of course they both came running. Frank

was laid out on the floor and Sammy was

hysterical. "I got on his lap and he tried to

kiiiiisssss mmmmeeeee! He's gross and he

smells like the sandbox so I hit him real hard

right there on his face!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Frank came to about half an hour later

tied to a chair. He looked sheepishly

between the two pissed off hunters in

front of him.

"I probably should have warned you.

It was an attempt to break the spell, you

may release me now," Frank explained.

He was answered by two stony stares.

"The spell is a fairly simple one, they do

have a tendency to end up being the hardest

to break. I thought that I may be able to

'shock' him back to normal. Sam was a

normal, heterosexual male. I thought a

kiss from another man may do the trick.

Clearly I was wrong, so we must think

of the next step."

"Okay. But we can do that with you in the

chair, so that's where you're gonna stay. And

no more alone time with Sammy," Dean said

coldly. "Hey, Sammy, you can come out. We're

gonna talk for a while, do you wanna stay

in here with us and color?"

"Hmm, no. Can I practise my make up on

Frank?"

Bobby was very enthusiastic with his reply,

"Sure, princess. Don't forget his nails."

By the time Frank had three layers of eye-

shadow there was a viable option. Frank

said he could make a potion that may break

the spell.

Sammy, who had no idea what they were

talking about, was tickled with Frank's

new look. So thrilled, in fact, that he forgot

about the kiss incident and wanted to know

if Frank wanted to try on some of his pretty

clothes and shoes.

"Deanie had to find them special for me

'cause I'm so tall. He takes pictures of me in

them all the time because I look so pretty."

"Of course that's why he takes the pictures,

but I'll pass on trying on your clothes, dear."

Sammy pouted until Dean walked over to Frank

and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be trying on those dresses now, won't I?" Frank

asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean untied Frank and led him

to Sam's room. Sam was already there

picking out the perfect outfits. Bobby

just shook his head and told them that

he would be back soon-he was going

to get the ingredients for the potion.

"Oh, Mr. Bobby, will you please bring

me a prize?"

"Only if you promise to be a good girl

and listen to your brother."

Sam squealed and clapped as he shouted

a very enthusiastic, "Okay!!"

Sam then turned to Frank and informed

him what he would be wearing. "Isn't it

pretty? I really like all the glitter and I

have some shoes and stuff to go with it.

What's wrong, don't you like pink?"

"It isn't really my color dear," Frank replied.

He shuddered at the thought of wearing

that thing. "Dean, where on earth did

you find dress up clothing in theses sizes?"

"Let's just say that I'm a resourceful man.

Now, put on the dress." 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank looked lovely after his makeover,

according to Sam. Dean thought he looked

like the worst drag queen ever. Sam had

carefully applied makeup to every inch of

Frank's face. Most of it was glittery. He had

also added hot pink temporary highlights to

Fran's hair, and then sprayed it with glittery

hairspray.

The dress and shoes were show stoppers. Frank,

being a much smaller man, relied heavily on

safety pins and colorful scarves to keep the dress

on. The shoes, which were thankfully flats, were

sequined from toe to heel and several sizes too

large.

Bobby came back with the ingredients and began

setting up in the kitchen. Frank shuffled in

behind a thrilled Sam, and Bobby stopped breathing.

He just stared until Sam's voice broke through.

"See Frank, I told you that you look pretty. Mr.

Bobby can't stop looking at you, I bet he liiiikkkkeeesss

you!"

"Sammy! Stop playing match maker. Let Bobby and

Frank do their cooking, we'll watch cartoons."

"But Mr. Bobby hasn't given me my prize yet."

Bobby slapped his head, "Oh, I forgot. I left it in the

truck. I'll give it to you in a while, okay?"

"Okay. Will I love it?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think you'll love anything more.

Especially after you drink what Frank and I are making."

As he said this, Bobby was looking right at Dean with

a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Bobby, what did you do?"

"You'll find out when Sam does." 


	14. Chapter 14

It took several hours for Frank and Bobby to finish the potion.  
The main obstacle they faced was Frank's attire. Properly fitting clothes are very important when creating a potion of any kind.  
Dean had no pity and refused to let Frank remove anything Sam had put on him.

For his part, Sam was actually not in the way. He was in the living room watching a Barbie movie. Dean got several minutes of video of Sam twirling along with Barbie.

"Deanie, watch! I can jump just like Barbie!"

"No! Dammit, Sammy! Are you okay? Don't move, I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Don't move!"

"Dean, what the hell is goin' on in there? It sounded like the house was coming down," Bobby called from the kitchen.

"Sam tried to do some fancy ballet jump thing and hit his head on the ceiling then fell on the side table.  
Now he's crying. Sammy, don't cry.  
Please don't cry. Bobby, make him stop crying." 


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean, you stay with Sam and get him calmed down. I'll go get the first aid kit."

"Deanie, owww!" Sam cried, holding his arms out to his big brother.

"I know," Dean helped Sam get up and led him to the couch. Sam immediately sat on Dean's lap and sobbed into his shoulder.

Dean rubbed Sam's back and kept telling him it would be okay. Bobby brought the first aid kit and helped check Sam over.

"Mr. Bobby," Sam sniffed. "I'm sorry I broke your table."

"It's alright. Your brother's broken a lot more than that. And never said he was sorry, I might add."

"Mr. Bobby, I'm sorry for all the crap of yours I've broken. Can we get moving with the potion now. You know, before Sam runs away to join the circus or something."

"No need to be a smartass, we're almost done. It just needs to reach a boil then cool enough for him to drink."

"Deanie, where is the circus?"

"It's the place where clowns live."

Sam just wrinkled his nose. "I'm not gonna join the circus for sure then." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, Dean. Here it is," Frank announced.

"So, he just drinks it and goes back to normal?"

"It should work, but might not take effect immediately. Be prepared for a long night."

"Sammy! Give Bobby his hat back! Now!  
I am so not gonna miss that pout. Ya wanna know why? Because you're still gonna use it on me when you're back to normal."

"Deanie, why are you yelling at me? And I already am back to normal."

"Right. Sorry. I need you to drink this, then everything will be fine."

"I'm not gonna drink that. It smells like your feet when you take off your boots."

Dean just frowned and sniffed the potion. "My feet don't smell this bad. Just plug your nose and bottom's up, okay."

"NOOOOO!!! Mr. Bobby Dean's trying to make me drink something that smells like his feet. I think he put his feet in it before he put it in the glass."

"I did not put my feet in it. Frank may have put his feet in it, but I sure as hell didn't. Just drink it."

"Dean's right Sammy, nobody put their feet in your drink, not even Frank. Here just cover your nose and you'll forget it even stinks and you can drink the whole thing."

"I won't forget. I'm gonna go play and then I might drink some chocolate milk," Sam stated firmly wagging his finger at the men. He then turned on his heel and stormed off only to return a few seconds later and warned, "I'll only drink that chocolate milk if it doesn't smell like Dean's feet!"

"Well, the princess has spoken," Frank said drily.

"Frank, make that potion look, taste and smell like chocolate milk as soon as you can."

"Dean, I can't do that. The smell is created by key ingredients and will only go away if I remove them completely, which would leave you with a glass of chocolate milk and not the needed potion."

"What are we supposed to do if we can't get him to drink it?" Bobby looked more than a little panicked-there was no way the three of them could force feed a man that size if he was determined not to have it.

"I propose you paint one of your spare rooms a lovely shade of pink and then deal with the reality of a man-sized little girl with special boy parts you can't explain." Frank was enjoying this too much for Dean's liking. So he did what Dean does in these situations, he punched him.  
Right where Sam had punched him earlier.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be like this? Not just because of all the big bads after us, but all the sickos who would take advantage of him. You are gonna help us find a way to fix this," Dean was fuming and pacing the kitchen. "We have to fix this, Bobby. We can't protect him all the time. What if we're both on a hunt? Or just out working on a car and don't hear something going down in here? I can't breathe..."

"You're just hyperventilating. Sit down and put your head between your knees. Can't we just make him drink it?" Frank mummbled around the tissue he had pressed to his re-bloodied nose.

Bobby just stared for a moment in shock. "Have you seen the size of that man? No matter his mental age at the moment he could still toss all of us around pretty good."

Frank sighed, "I didn't mean force him by brute force. I meant threaten him, as you mentioned,  
he is mentally a child at the moment, so the threat of force may be a valuable tool. Threaten to spank him if he doesn't drink it. But you must be prepared to follow through or else it won't work."

"Are you crazy? If the crap doesn't work then he'll be traumatized and won't trust us. And if it does work, I'm pretty sure Dean'll have hell to pay for spanking his brother."

"Why do I have to spank him? You are the father figure in this situation, you should be the one doing the spanking."

"You raised him."

Dean was struck silent on that one. It was true basically. Dean had raised Sam from six months old, but he had never spanked him. He never let Dad spank him either. "Nobody is gonna spank Sam. Wow, that sounded dirtier out loud than it did in my head."

"Shall I go get some pink paint for the..."

"Frank, don't start. If you keep it up there will be no stopping Dean from killing you. We'll just have to bribe Sam. If he drinks the potion he'll get some kind of prize."

"The two of you have spoiled him beyond the point of no return. What could you possibly promise that he won't end up getting anyway?"  
Frank pointed out various toys that Bobby and Dean had given Sam over the weeks. The old hunter's home was beginning to resemble a daycare. All the weapons and inappropriate books were stashed out of Sam's reach, which was not an easy task, and there were remnants of games and snacks all over the place.

Dean and Bobby shared a shameful glance and remained silent. Both were trying to think of a good enough bribe. It had to be tempting enough to get Sam to cooperate, and attainable enough for them to follow through if the potion didn't work.

Sam solved the problem for them. "Disney world."

"What?" Dean was startled by Sam's appearance in the kitchen.

"I'll drink it all if you'll take me to Disney world."

Bobby and Dean shared another look. The silent communication lasted several seconds before both men began smiling. "Disney it is, sweetie,"  
Bobby smiled.

Sam grabbed the glass and made a face. "It still smells like Dean's feet. And nobody made me some chocolate milk."

"Right, Bobby, get a trash can just in case some comes back up. I'll make some chocolate milk and Frank, you just sit there and look pretty."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean held a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and plugged Sam's nose with the other. Bobby was standing to the side holding a small trash can. Frank was sitting at the table looking pretty while he observed the show.

Sam managed to get half the glass down before he began to gag. Bobby rushed in, but Sam managed to keep it down. "Is that enough?"

"No, Sammy. You have to drink it all. I'm sorry,"  
Dean said. "Finish it up then you can have your chocolate milk and we'll start planning our trip."

Sam sighed as Dean replugged his nose and tipped the glass up. He swallowed the last drop and then grabbed the chocolate milk. The sweet drink disappeared much more quickly than the potion had.

Sam wiped his mouth and made a face. "That really did taste like Dean's feet. G-R-O-S-S!!"

"How do you know what Dean's feet taste like? Did he put his foot in your mouth? Dean!"

"Bobby, I never put my foot in Sammy's mouth. I promise."

"He just put his gross dirty sock in my mouth. I think he wore it for like a month cause it was really bad."

"The potion's working. That was over three months ago. Sam's coming back," Dean looked shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"Dean Winchester why did you put your dirty socks in your brother's mouth? You shouldn't wear socks for that long either. Ever heard of leprosy?" Bobby ranted for another few minutes.

"You done? I put my sock in his mouth because he was snoring like a freaking chainsaw and I couldn't sleep. It wasn't that dirty, I'd only had it on for the day. Maybe I'd worn it for a day or two last week,  
but we were out of quarters and Sam wouldn't go panhandle for more and there wasn't anywhere to hustle pool and washaterias don't take fake credit cards. AND I'm pretty sure you don't get leprosy from freaking socks, Bobby!"

"Deanie, don't yell at Mr. Bobby," Sam was almost in tears.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your brother is just being silly.  
He's about to go do some laundry," Bobby looked pointedly at Dean. "Why don't you go get your dirty clothes for him, okay?"

Sam skipped off to get his laundry. "I thought the potion had worked. Frank, what's going on?" Dean asked, looking a little panicked.

"I also said, if you will remember, that it might not take effect immediately. It may take a while for the potion to bring him completely back to normal. It would seem, however, that the change will be gradual, not spontaneous. It may take a little longer than I originally thought for him to return completely to his original state," Frank tried to explain. "I've never exactly witnessed the transformation. Most people just trust me and don't make me stay nearby so that they can kill me if it doesn't work."

"Well, we ain't most people. Here's Sam with his laundry. Go get yours Dean, you don't need quarters here. I don't wann hear about either of you two knuckleheads panhandling. I have a perfectly good washer right here. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Dean said to the floor.

Dean took Sam's laundry and his own and began the process of washing. Once he had a load going he walked back to kitchen to a very serious topic of conversation. Sam was demanding details on the upcoming visit to Disney. Bobby was hedging,  
waiting for Dean to return. Frank was stifling a laugh aimed at the entire situation.

"Alright, Dean. It's time to talk vacation. When are you taking Sam to Disney?"

"Uh, well, hmmm. When is a good time to go?"

"Mr. Bobby," Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have to go with us. Frank can't go though. He has stuff to do."

"You don't even know when you're going yet, so how do you know I'll be busy?" Frank asked, even though he didn't want to go.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Oh."

"Okay, Sammy. How about next month? That'll give us time to find a place to stay and it won't be the middle of tourist season, so it won't be so crowded,"  
Bobby stated. Sam nodded and squealed and then ran around the house about two hundred times.

When the house fell silent it took Dean about four seconds to get up and look for his brother. "Sammy,  
where are you," he singsonged.

Dean found Sam crying on the porch. "What's wrong?  
Did you fall? Are you hurt? Sammy!"

"Daddy's dead. So is Mommy."

"Yeah, they're in heaven watching out for us. Hey come here." Dean hugged Sam and tried to comfort him. Bobby looked through the door and asked what was wrong. "Looks like some memories are starting to leak through. He remembered about Mom and Dad." 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean got Sam calmed down enough to lie down for a nap. Luckily he had only remembered that his parents were dead, not what had killed them.  
Dean did not want to deal with explaining demons to someone who still played with dolls.

"Okay, Bobby. It looks like Disney may actually happen," Dean sighed and rubbed his forhead.

"Yeah. It ain't cheap either. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'll look online while you finish the laundry. Don't forget any socks, don't want you to have any more deadly weapons at your disposal." Bobby had to duck immediately as Dean began tossing dirty socks at him. "Ahhh, man.  
Sam was right."

"Ha, those are Sam's! Between his feet and all the gas that man manages to have, it's amazing I've made it this long in the same hotel rooms and car as him. At least the gas went away while he was 'changed'. That was one thing that I didn't miss. Maybe Frank has a potion that can fix that too. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He wondered out of the kitchen a while ago. His car is still outside," Bobby said, looking out the window. "Hey, Frank! Where the hell are you?"

"I came to check on Sam. He appears to be having a good dream," Frank replied, obviously amused.

Bobby and Dean walked to the couch only to find Sam in the throws of what appeared to be a wet dream. "Dean,  
wake him up! I don't want him doing that on my couch!"  
Bobby then ran off, unable to witness the conversation that would take place if Sam remembered the dream.

"Sammy, come on, wake up. SAMMY!!"

Sam shot up off the couch with wide eyes. Frank laughed at Sam's.....predicament, which was obvious to everyone.  
Including Sam.

"Hey, are you okay? Sounded like you were having a, um,  
a scary dream," Dean asked as Sam stared at the bulge in his groin.

"Oh, Deanie, it wasn't a bad dream at all." Dean cringed at that statement-he remembers the dream, and he's still a little princess. Wonderful. "Deanie, what're my secret boy parts doing? They won't lay down."

Dean panicked. It had been well over a decade since he had to explain this to Sam the first time. Dad had simply grunted and told Sam that if he had questions he should ask Dean. 'What'd I tell him last time? What did I freakin tell him?!' Frank laughed harder when he saw Dean's obvious panic. "Frank, outta the room. NOW!" Frank saw the look shot in his direction and quickly fled the room.

"Uh, Sammy, sometimes we have dreams that makes us feel.....um......different. That's all that happened. Your dream woke up your boy parts. If you take a cold shower it'll go away. Come on, I'll turn on the shower and get you a towel and some clothes." Dean began to walk towards the bathroom. He stopped when he realized that Sam wasn't following him. He was still standing by the couch. Only now he'd pulled up his dress and was looking down his underwear.

"Sammy! What are you doing?" Dean rushed over and tried to get Sam to put his dress down.

Bobby peeked around the corner just in time to see Sam try to wriggle out of Dean's grip and look some more.  
"Oh, Lord," Bobby sighed. He then ran to the basement on the pretense of getting an old book for research.

"Bobby! Come on, don't abandon me now. Dammit!"

"Deanie, leave me alone! They're MY boy parts and I can look at them if I wanna. You wouldn't let me look at them in the bath and now they're finally awake you won't let me look? I bet you look at yours all the time. I'm gonna tell Bobby that you do. Bobby, Dean is looking at his boy parts on your couch!!!"

"Dean, he better be lying or I'm getting my gun," Bobby replied. He had returned from the basement after deciding that Dean did need some kind of support. He would not however leave the kitchen, he was only moral support after all.

"Of course he's lying. Do you think I'd do that on your couch?" Bobby just looked around the corner with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, do you think I'd do that in front of Sam?"  
This seemed to satisfy Bobby who returned to the kitchen without another word.

"Deanie, why would that dream wake up those parts? It was about a pretty girl. She didn't have boy parts at all.  
And she was really pretty. We were in the car together.  
I think we were playing doctor because she had her shirt off."

Dean was shocked, what if this weren't just a dream. What if it was a memory? "Sammy, what car were you in? Was it our car." 'Please not in my baby, Sam.'

"Yeah. In the backseat. She had her hair all done up like a real princess, cause it was long enough. And she had her makeup done. I wasn't dressed very pretty though. I was wearing boy clothes, and didn't have any clips in my hair and I wasn't wearing any makeup."

Dean suspected that the dream was about Sam's prom night. He had shoved money and condoms into Sam's hand with a grin telling him to get a hotel room and have a good time. Sam had apparently listened to the part about having good time. He was so detailing the impala when he was back to normal.

"Her name was Courtney." Suspicions confirmed. Sam's prom date was named Courtney.

"Jeez, Sam. Courtney was hot, I'd be proud if it weren't for the fact that it was in the back seat of MY CAR!! Do you remember playing doctor with anyone else in the car?  
I mean our car, not someone else's."

"Hmmm. Yeah."

"Sammy, when you get back to me I am so gonna kick your ass. After you disinfect the car from top to bottom."

Sam immediately begat to cry, which brought Bobby running.  
"What did you say? Are you alright, Sammy? Was Dean being mean to you again?"

"He said he was gonna kick my ass when I got back to him.  
He's gonna send me away and then hurt me when I get back," Sam wailed.

Bobby just sighed and glared at Dean. "Did you have to say that out loud? Come here, Sammy."

Did Bobby have to blame him for everything now? He was about to reply when he remembered why he and Sam were fighting and what had led to it. It was gonna be really interesting to see Bobby comforting Sam in his current state.

Bobby was waiting for Dean to shoot off a smart ass reply.  
Instead he just smirked at him. Bobby didn't understand why until he had pulled Sam into a comforting hug. Sam hadn't taken his cold shower yet.

Dean almost laughed out loud as he watched Bobby and Sam hug. Bobby was struggling between comforting a scared child and pushing away an aroused grown man. It was hilarious.

"Hey, Sam. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna send you away and I'm not gonna hurt you. Why don't I get your shower ready and then we can look and see what Bobby has found for our Disney trip." Sam bounced off toward the bathroom stripping his clothes as he went and singing a song from some Disney movie. "You're welcome, Bobby. OW!! What was that for?" Dean asked while rubbing the back of his head where Bobby had smacked him.

"You know very well what that was for. Now go help him.  
He better not come out here until his secret boy parts are 'asleep' again."

"Alright, alright. What if the cold shower doesn't work?"

"Just pray it does, boy." 


	19. Chapter 19

sorry it's been so long. craziness invaded my life for a while, but is hopefully gone for a while. _________________________________________________________

An hour later, Bobby emerged from the kitchen. He went in search of the boys to let them know that lunch was ready. With each step he prayed that the awkward situation from earlier had been resolved. Bobby found the boys sprawled across the living room floor with Sam's laptop in front of them.

"Hey, Bobby. Good news, the shower worked," Dean said with a relieved smile. "I'm letting the little shit off the hook for the moment, but he'll eventually have to pay for defiling my baby like that."

Sam pouted, "I'm not a little shit. OR a HE."

"Watch your language, Sammy," Bobby warned before turning to Dean, "Lunch is ready whenever the two of you are. What are ya'll doig anyway?"

"Deanie is showing me some Disney stuff on the computer!" Sam was up and bouncing by now.  
"There are lots of rides and stuff. And he said I could even meet Cinderella!!! She'll be there, Mr.  
Bobby. And maybe even Tinkerbell. But she's awfully tiny, so I don't know how we'll find her."

"I told you, Sammy. Cinderella will tell us where to look. Anybody you wanna meet, Bobby. I know I wouldn't mind meeting a few of those princesses,"  
Dean drawled with a smirk.

Bobby just sighed and went back to the kitchen where he broke out into a grin. Dean may be acting all macho, but the old hunter had seen the look on his face. This trip had better happen because Dean was obviously looking forward to it as much as Sam. Bobby decided he may try to get them to go even if Sam went back to normal. It would be good for then to get a few days of the childhood they were denied.

Bobby ate his lunch with a smile on his face, listening to the boys laugh and talked about all they were gonna do on the trip.

Sam came skipping through the door and said, "We have to eat now cause Deanie's belly sounds like your truck."

"Dude, did you seriously make mac and cheese shaped like princesses?" Dean cringed upon lookin in the pot on the stove.

"Mr. Bobby let me pick it out at the grocery store. It was really fun. The lady at the check out place talked to me a lot. Her name is Tammy and she gave me her phone number and said I should come to the store more often."

"You scored a chick's number while wearing a feather boa and tiara. Awesome."

"Tammy said she liked how I was mocking all the tough guys who came in and hit on her. She's real pretty,  
Deanie, why would they hit her?"

Dean laughed. "Oh, Sammy, you have hit on some girls in your day."

"I don't hit ladies!" Sammy was outraged that his big brother would say something like that. Huh, what if Dean meant something else. "Do you mean like when you slap a waitress on the booty? I've seen you do that a lot of times. Even sometimes when the girl's not a waitress. Is that what hitting on a girl is?"

Dean blushed furiously. "Booty, Sammy? Really?"

"Mr. Bobby said to watch my language," Sam replied like it was obvious.

"Very good Sammy. Do you remember anything else your brother used to do before you came to see Mr. Bobby?" It was Frank.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean had forgotten he was even there.

"On the porch. I didn't want to intrude on such a bonding moment as was happening earlier," Frank said with a smirk. "Now Sammy do you remember anything else?"

"In a hurry to get outta here Frank?" Bobby quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"As much as I enjoy getting threatened and dolled up every day, yes, I am quite ready to return to my own home."

"Then why don't you go?" Sam asked pointedly. He'd never gotten around to liking Frank, even if he was really fun to dress up.

"Sammy's right. You've done all you can do and his memory is coming back. You can go, but leave an address in case we need to come kick your ass later,"  
Dean warned. He would be glad to be rid of the odd man.

"Very well, I'll go. Bobby has my contact information.  
I wish I could say it's been fun, but well..........it's been interesting."

"You can keep the dress you're wearing," Sam chirped.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Does he have a car or something waiting?" Dean asked as Frank just walked out the door.

"Who the hell knows. He's outta my hair and that's all that matters right now. Sam that was nice of you to give him the dress," Bobby looked at Sam with suspicion.

"I spilled kool aid on it. And it had a tear on the shoulder. And it smells like Frank now," Sam winced at the last one. "I really don't want it any more."

"Well, that's okay. Where did you spill your koolaid?"  
Bobby wracked his brain trying to remember the last place he'd seen Sam with a drink. He really didn't want to have pages of his research books stuck together.

"On the couch," Sam said sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, hon. Dean can clean it up."

"What!? Freakin puppy dog eyes. One day I'll learn how to use them too. What'll happen then, huh,  
Sammy?"

"It was a accident, Deanie," Sammy sobbed. "I'll clean it up."

"No, finish your lunch," Dean sighed. "I'll go clean it up. Damn puppy dog eyes."

"Sammy, you never answered Frank's question. Do you remember anyting else?" Bobby asked once Dean was occupied with cleaning the spill.

"Well, I remember fighting with Deanie. And I think we went somewhere cause I remember being in the car a lot. Hmmmm. I just remember always being with my Deanie, he makes everything okay."

Dean overheard the last part and couldn't help but grin. Sam didn't remember anything else, but he remembered Dean was there to protect him. "Hey,  
Sammy, how about we go get some ice cream."

"Yay!! Are you coming too, Mr. Bobby?"

"No, you go have fun with your brother."

"Deanie can we go to the park too?" Sam pleaded.

"Sure."

"Deanie, can I drive?"


	20. Chapter 20

"What? No you can't drive. Are you crazy?" Dean was more than little taken aback by Sam's request."

"I remember driving Baby sometimes."

"Baby?" Bobby looked confused for a moment. Then he remembered. There was a shiny four door  
Baby in his driveway right now. Dean was blushing a little when he turned to say, "Didn't know that  
she had a name now."

"......."

"What's that? I didn't catch that last part," Bobby laughed.

"I said she's my baby, alright. You already know that and I'm not ashamed, so what the hell's so funny?"

"Sorry. I've just never heard Sam call her anything other than the 'impala'."

Sam just sighed. "Mr. Bobby, she is family too. Always and forever she's there, kinda like our house.  
Only she's a car. Right, Deanie?"

"That's right, Sammy. She's family so we gotta take care of her. Do you remember how to drive?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, you turn the key and hold onto the wheel and push the pedals.  
It can't be that hard, you do it all the time."

"Hey! Driving is a skill that must be mastered. I'm not convinced you're ready. Oh damn it, Sammy! Again  
with the puppy eyes. If you're good and listen to me, then maybe-and this is a big maybe-you can drive  
part of the way back."

Sam squealed. "I'm drivin' home, Mr. Bobby!"

"Whoa, I said 'maybe' and 'part of the way'."

"Uh-huh. Mr. Bobby are you sure you don't wanna come so you can see me drive?"

"Sam, you're starting out on the wrong foot here," Dean warned. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you boys like this."

"It's nice to see one of us cursed?"

Sam gasped. "That's not very nice, Mr. Bobby."

"You two drive me to distraction. You know very well that ain't what I meant. It's nice to see you being  
family without all the mess that seems to come with being a Winchester."

"Aw, Bobby. If Sammy were back he'd be hugging you right now."

"I'm right here. Do you need a hug, Mr. Bobby. Come here," Sam crooned with his arms held wide.

"Just hug him so we can go get some ice cream."

Bobby relented with a sigh and embraced a smiling Sam who immediately asked, "Do you want us to bring  
you some ice cream?"

"No thank you. Now you better go load up before Dean leaves you."

"What?" Sam was confused until he heard the distinctive rumble of the impala's engine. He took off out the  
door screaming for Dean to wait.

Dean waited until Sam opened the door a crack, then he drove up a few feet causing Sam to lose his grip on  
the door. He did it a few more times until Sam was obviously very upset.

"It was not funny, Deanie!" Sam screeched once Dean finally let him in the car.

"Yeah it was, Sammy. Just not for you."

"You are a meanie. Deanie the meanie. Deanie the meanie is a big fat weenie!" Sam was very pleased with  
himself for the last one.

"Do you wanna drive some today or not?"

Sam pouted for a full minute before giving in.  
"I'm sorry I called you a meanie weenie. You're not. You're so nice and a really good driver."

"Don't have to lay it on quite so thick there, Sammy."

Sam quickly forgot to be anxious and began to sing along with the radio and dance as much as his seat belt  
would allow. Dean found his mood contagious and was grinning widely by the time they walked into the  
local ice cream place. They had just started eating their order when someone sat down in the seat right  
next to Sam. "Hey, Tammy."

"Oh, this is the infamous Tammy. I'm Dean. The older brother. So, Sam says he met you in the grocery store  
and you gave him your number."

"Yeah, and he never called. I thought you'd forgotten about me. Or left town."

"I was gonna call, but Dean took my phone. 'I don't know what her intentions are, Sammy, this is for your  
own good'," Sam said in a very convincing imitation of Dean.

Dean looked at Tammy sheepishly. "Sorry. Sammy is.....unique....and some people don't know how to take  
him. It can be dangerous sometimes."

"I'll take him just like he is. He dresses like some sort of punk rocker, but doesn't have the attitude that  
goes with it. And it obviously isn't a joke. He is who he is, and I like it."

By the time the ice cream was gone, Dean was convinced that Tammy was legit. She seemed to think that  
Sam was special-and not in the I really should be wearing a helmet kind of way. "Okay, I gotta go to work.  
You boys wanna walk me?"

They walked Tammy to the grocery store. She stood on her toes and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Bye, Sammy.  
Dean give him his phone back so he can call me. I promise that my intentions are honorable-ish," She  
said giving Sam a wink.

"Okay, he gets his phone back. And you get a very obnoxious message from him as soon as we get home."

Sam waved as Tammy walked into the store. "She kissed me," Sam stated blushing furiously. "I think that  
she likes me."

"Looks that way. Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Sam said shyly. "She's pretty. And our names rhyme. Sammy and Tammy."

"Well, any progress is good in our situation, so, okay. Hey you haven't called me Deanie in a while."

"Don't you think that I'm a little old to be calling you that? Give me the keys."

"What? Why?"

"You said that I could drive."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My muse left me for a while, but I found her and now have her tied up in my closet;)

Bobby was sitting on his porch when the impala came to an abrupt stop slinging dirt and rocks. Seconds later the passenger door opened and Dean rolled out and began kissing the ground.  
Sam hopped out and skipped up to the porch. "We saw Tammy at the ice cream place and then she kissed me and I got to drive home cause I was so good."

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "Looks like Dean enjoyed the ride. Why don't you help him up."

"We're damn lucky he didn't get a ticket. He went 80 the entire way and ignored the stop signs. Screw a ticket, we're lucky we made it here in one piece!" Dean wailed from the ground.

Sam grabbed Dean's hands and yanked him up. Dean pushed him away and glared. "You almost killed us! You are never driving my car again!"

"Now, Dean, don't be so harsh on Sam. He just gave you a dose of your own medicine. You feel the same way we do when you're the one driving," Bobby soothed. Dean huffed and made his way inside.

"So, Tammy kissed you. How'd that go?" Bobby smiled at Sam.

Sam just shrugged and blushed. "Dean thinks that I should ask her out on a date."

"I take that back, Sammy! You shouldn't drive anybody anywhere ever again!" Dean yelled from inside.

Sam looked over at Bobby with a look that was so Before-The-  
Curse-Sam, that Bobby wondered if it might all be over. Sam grinned and leaned in whispering, "I drove like that on pupose,  
Mr. Bobby. Dean's funny when he turns purple." Sam ran inside and yelled, "I still have the keys, I can go see Tammy right now if I wanna!" He then darted back outside toward the car.

Dean was hot on his heels, "Sammy drop the keys now. I mean it! If you get in that car I will burn all your princess crap."

That stopped Sam cold. He whirled aroung, furious. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!" Dean then made for the house while fishing a lighter out of his pocket. He waved it in the air where Sam could see it.

Sam dropped the keys and hung his head as he walked slowly over to Bobby. Sobs wracked his body as he leaned on his friend's shoulder. "Dean, put the lighter away. He's not gonna burn anything, Sammy. See he put the lighter back in his pocket."

Sam sniffed and looked up at a very sheepish Dean. "I'm sorry,  
Sammy. I won't burn your stuff." He then walked over to his brother to hug him, but not before picking up the keys and putting them in his pocket. "Let's go inside and watch Hannah Montana. I'll do your nails," Dean coaxed.

Sam wiped his tears and hugged Dean, "Can I do your nails too?  
And your makeup?"

Dean sighed, "Okay. Go get your stuff and take it to the living room."

Bobby just watched the brothers forgive each other in silence.  
He followed them inside, still pondering something. Dean turned on the tv and put it on the right channel while Sam ran upstairs to get his make up kit. "Dean, how did you know that Hannah Montana would be on right now?"

"Bobby, can we not go there right now? I think Sam is almost back to normal. He has a crush on that girl from the grocery store and doesn't call me Deanie anymore. I figure a few more days of glitter and tiaras then it'll be beer and hunting."

"Unless we get a few days of teenager angst first," Bobby shuddered.

"Sam is broody and angsty all the time, we probably won't even notice." 


	22. Chapter 22

_"I figure a few more days of glitter and tiaras then it'll be beer and hunting."_

_"Unless we get a few days of teenager angst first," Bobby shuddered._

_"Sam is broody and angsty all the time, we probably won't even notice._

Famous last words.

"Sam, get down here already! We aren't gonna have time to stop for burgers before the movie at this rate and I'm not getting you the big popcorn," Dean complained as he paced at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam walked to the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel drying his hair with another one. "Popcorn and burgers?! Are you trying to make me fat? Anyway, I'm not dressed yet. Where's the hair dryer?"

"We don't have one-why would we need one? Just hurry up already, you can get a salad for dinner and drink diet coke at the movie," Dean coaxed.

"I can't go out with wet hair! I'll get split ends! I need a hair dryer and some gel and a flat iron. And I'll need some makeup."

"You have tons of makeup already," Dean groaned and rubbed his temples.

Sam gasped, "You mean that baby stuff?!"

"Fine! Towel dry now and get dressed. Use your baby stuff for one more night and we'll go shopping on the way home. Get a move on 'cause I'm hungry"

"But my hair!!!"

"Get dressed, Sam."

Sam stomped to his room grumbling about split ends and being treated like a baby. Bobby watched the entire interaction with a huge grin and finally broke out in a huge laugh. "What were you saying about not noticing the whole teen thing?"

"Who knew it'd be worse this time around. Last time he was a teenager he just bitched about college and being 'normal'. Now I have to deal with hair and makeup and who knows what else."

Sam hopped down the stairs sporting a short skirt, a tight shirt,  
and a glittery headband. "Oh, no you don't missy. You go right back upstairs and put on something else. I'm not letting you out that door like that, you look like a floozy."

"Dean, Bobby called me a floozy!"

"He didn't call you one, he said that you're dressed like one. And he's right. Go change. Now." Sam sobbed as he ran back upstairs to change. "A floozy? Nice one, Bobby."

Bobby just grumbled as he set about making sandwiches. "Keep an eye on that boy. Some creep could take advantage of him.  
Now, eat something. I doubt that you'll have time to stop for anything now."

While they were eating Sam came back downstairs. He had put on a pair of tight jeans but left the shirt on. Bobby rolled his eyes and handed Sam a sandwich, "You're wearing a jacked over that."

Sam began to complain and Bobby just put up his hand. "Don't.  
You will do as I say or you'll stay home."

Sam smirked, "You aren't the boss of me. Dean, do I have to wear a jacket over this."

Dean nearly choked as he realized Sam was acknowledging him as being in charge. "Yeah, you need a jacket over it. It's just a little too revealing."

"That's why I like it. I have such a nice chest," Sam stated as he caressed his chest.

Dean's head thunked on the table and Bobby was laughing hysterically again.

"Put on a jacket and let's go."

Sam reluctantly complied. At the theater Dean caved and got the big popcorn while Sam flirted very openly with the girl at the snack counter. On the way home Dean took Sam shopping as promised.

Sam quickly had the cart filled with all kinds of girly items. A hair dryer, flat iron, and various makeup items. He also talked Dean into getting him a home highlighting kit. When they got to the checkout the cashier asked if they were shopping for their sister. Sam stayed quiet through the questions and Dean's snarky remarks.

When they got back to the impala Sam turned to his brother,  
"Dean, why did she ask if that stuff was for our sister?"

"Don't let her bother you. Not all girls are as cool as Tammy."

"Yeah. I guess she was just jealous of how pretty I am and I didn't even have to use all that stuff," Sam reasoned.

"Exactly. Now let's get home before Bobby sends out a search party."

"Can we listen to something different on the way home? I'm tired of your music."

"What are you talkin' about, Sammy? These are classics," Dean grinned as he slid a tape into the tapedeck. Sam just giggled as familiar music began to fill the car. "What the hell?"

"Bobby put some music I like on a tape so we could listen to it in the car." He then began to sing along very loudly to a Britney Spears song.

Dean cringed and resigned himself to his fate. Sam stopped singing and stared at his brother. "What?"

Sam smiled, "Bobby was right."

"Bobby was right about what?" Dean asked al ittle warily.

Sam held up his pinky. "This is where I have you. Wrapped around this little finger."

"Is that so? Where do you have Bobby?"

Sam held up his other pinky, "Wrapped around this little finger."

Dean laughed. "I guess you're right about that one."


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a long time since I logged in but I realized a few days ago that I miss all the fun stories and writing some of my own. So here goes a new chapter, hopefully it holds up to the earlier chapters.

"How did you boys like the movie last night?" Bobby asked as he started making coffee.

"It was a good. And today Dean is going to highlight my hair!" Sam squealed and did a twirl.

"When did Dean agree to do that, Sammy? Huh? When did he agree to it?" Dean was completely bewildered by the prospect of playing hairdresser. He was willing to do a lot for Sam but highlighting seemed a little out of his league. "Hey, maybe Tammy can do it. Give her a call and see if she will."

Sam blushed and started fidgeting. "You mean a DATE?"

"Well, not exactly a date Sammy. Just hang out with her a little first. She did give you her number after all, and that is international girl code for 'call me'."

Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone that Dean had finally returned. He stared at it for a few minutes. "I need coffee first."

As Bobby reached for a third cup he stopped short and turned to Sam. "Back on coffee now?"

"I'm not a child, Bobby, I can drink coffee."

Bobby shared a triumphant look with Dean before handing over a hot cup of coffee.

After a few sips and another couple minutes staring at his phone Sam finally unfolded the piece of paper with Tammy's number on it and dialed. "Hey Tammy!" Sam then stood up and walked out of the kitchen chatting with his crush.

"No more Mr. Bobby and a cup of coffee...that is definite progress. With any luck we may have our Gigantor back to normal before winter hits," Dean beamed.

"Maybe a day with his girlfriend will speed up the progress a little."

"She seems to like the makeup and tiarra Sammy, I wonder how she'll like the shotgun toting, ghost wasting Sam," Dean sighed as he peeked into the living room where Sam was still on the phone.  



End file.
